


as anticipated

by jaehyoons97



Category: NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: Yuta knows the symptoms of crushes. Especially when Yuto is a little too transparent on his case.





	as anticipated

**Author's Note:**

> remember that bit of baseball au in my 2yu fics? this is kind of a spin-off of it.

Yuta knows the symptoms of crushes. Heart palpitations, internal panics when there happens to be moments where the object of your adoration seems to reciprocate your romantic gestures, the delightful feeling of seeing them smile, the angry blush that follows when the feeling overwhelms you- Yuta is aware of them all.

Especially when Yuto is a little too transparent on his case.

“You need to give yourself a break,” Yuta says, pressing his thumb against the skin on the inner-side of Yuto’s wrist, smiling amusedly to himself when he feels the bounding pulse underneath his finger.

“It’s just a light sprain,” Yuto reasons, and Yuta gives him a judging glance. He takes a tape roll and proceeds to wrap it around Yuto’s palm.

“You know what I mean.”

Yuto doesn’t reply to that, opting to study the way Yuta treats his injury and staying quiet instead. Yuta doesn’t appreciate this, unfortunately, so he pulls on the tape to tighten the wraps in between Yuto’s fingers. 

The sharp hiss from the younger’s direction is muffled, but not unheard.

“Let’s not see the game this weekend,” Yuta says, catching how Yuto’s expression changes to disbelief, like that of a child.

_ Cute _ .

“But it’s the final match,” Yuto says. “And you’re returning to Osaka the next day. We won’t get to hang around together again if we don’t go.”

It’s Yuta’s turn to delay his response as he finishes wrapping Yuto’s hand and shoves the first aid kit into Yuto’s sport bag. He brushes off Yuto’s  _ thank you _ as he takes the younger’s hand again for a thorough inspection. “Well, what’s the point of going on a date if I can’t even hold your hand?”

Now, Yuta expected Yuto’s reaction; eyes unblinking, entire body frozen and face flushing the brightest shade of red- but he didn’t expect for the younger to then display the most dazzling grin as he beams down at Yuta. To say he isn’t caught off guard would be lying, but Yuta is pretty sure that is not exactly the reason why his heart is beating so fast right now, and why his face is starting to burn too.

“It’s a date?” Yuto asks.

That’s okay. Yuta can still win this. Yuto is the one having a big fat crush on him, not the other way around. At least not as big and not as fat. “Is it not?”

The grin widens and Yuta averts his gaze to Yuto’s hand again.

_ (Avoiding eye contact _ . That’s one of the symptoms too.)

“You know I can hold your hand, still, right?” Yuto says, flexing his taped hand that Yuta is fakingly immersed in. He quickly catches the tips of Yuta’s fingers as they slowly retract themselves from Yuto’s hand. “It’s sprained, not broken.”

“I can break it now, if you want,” Yuta threatens, gripping Yuto’s fingers tight to show his point.

Another symptom: displaying aggression as a form of defense to keep from any feelings getting identified.

“Fortunately,” Yuto says, bringing his other hand to close it on top of Yuta’s. His grin softens into a smile, a brilliant one still, and Yuta has a hard time shifting his attention someplace else. “I have two hands, if you haven’t noticed.”

Yuto’s hands aren’t huge as people would think that they would cover Yuta’s hands- Yuto is tall, not ginormous- but they’re definitely warm, accentuated with the rough surface of his palm and calluses from immense amount of practice. Yuta might be liking these details a little too much.

“They’re damp,” Yuta comments, however, because he won’t let Yuto get away with victory. 

The younger releases Yuta’s hand immediately to wipe both of his up and down his training pants. “Sorry. They get like that sometimes when I’m nervous,” Yuto says, ever so unaware of exposing himself. He doesn’t get how people would find Yuto difficult to read when the younger is practically giving himself away like this.

(Taeyong said Yuta just pays more attention to Yuto than most people do, but Yuta begs to differ. Yuta pays  _ enough _ amount of attention to Yuto.)

“You need to stop being so honest,” Yuta says, taking Yuto’s hand again, the one that’s not injured, and intertwines their fingers together loosely. He bites the insides of his cheeks to keep himself from smiling too wide.

Yuto lets Yuta rubs little circles on the space between his thumb and forefinger. “Sure. I hate you, then,” he says, tone far from malice and Yuta laughs at that. A great contender, as expected.

“I hate you too,” Yuta says, not missing the way Yuto hold down another grin, and definitely not missing the way his own stomach seem to flip when Yuto squeezes his hand gently in response.

Oh, Yuta  _ knows  _ the symptoms of crushes, all right. He knows them very well.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
